This invention relates to 2-alkyl-1,4-naphthoquinone derivatives which are useful as miticides having improved knockdown characteristics.
C. Beaudit, Helv. Chim. Acta, 30, 1804 (1947) discloses the preparation of 2-methoxy-3-undecyl-1,4-naphthoquinone and states that new derivatives of 2-hydroxy-1,4-naphthoquinone may be of biochemical interest. L. F. Feiser, et al, JACS, 70, 3181 (1948) discloses 2-(3-cyclohexylpropyl)-3-methoxyl-1,4-naphthoquinone, among other naphthoquinone derivatives, which is useful as an antimalarial. However, there is no known reference which teaches that naphthoquinone ethers of this invention would be useful against mites.